Oh, For The Love Of Fangirl!
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: Eventual SasuSaku. Challenge Fic. Sakura and her friends have started OLF, a website where they take offers to do crazy stuff, for the entertainment of the watchers. You decide what happens! Possible Yaoi. Lots of swearing and possible smut.


DISCLAIMED THAT WILL BE IN USE FOR THE ENTIRETY OF THIS FIC, BECAUSE I AM LAZY: I do not own Naruto, that privilege belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

**DISCLAIMED THAT WILL BE IN USE FOR THE ENTIRETY OF THIS FIC, BECAUSE I AM LAZY: I do not own Naruto, that privilege belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei. If I did own Naruto, there would be much more Kiba exposure, Sasuke would have gotten with Sakura/Naruto/Suigetsu already, Naruto would've gotten with Hinata/Sasuke, the chicken haired man would've never left, Orochimaru would've died a horrific painful death and Sai would've been hit by a bus. And Gaara would SO be Neji's uke. Un.**

**Okay!! ANOTHER new story! I am seriously going in way over my head here, but hey, this job is fun. **

**This story isn't really like **_**any**_** of my other stories (so far), except for the fact that it is a Sakura 1****st**** person. Really, that's only because I am getting pretty good at doing that POV, or at least I would like to hope.**

**Well, this story, and the way it will go, will be completely based off the reviews you give me. It's kind of hard to explain, but no, this is not an 'Ask The Naruto Characters' fic, but it is sort of along those lines. Just read the first chapter, and that should pretty much explain it for you. A lot of the humour will come out of this, but there will still be a plot snuck somewhere into it.**

**And just to make this easier on myself (because as you would have figured already, I am **_**very**_** lazy), it has been set in my school, just with the Naruto characters instead of real ones.**

**Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**XxX**

**Oh, for the Love of Fangirl!**

**Chapter 1**

**Operation: Website Launch!**

**XxX**

I stared at my laptop screen with pride. Tears were in my eyes, and I sniffled a few times. It was up. My website. After many, _many _hours of hard work, it was finally complete and on the great worldwide web. And my school's website too. But who the hell actually _used_ that?!

Well, maybe when I gained notoriety, then they would email me more challenges.

You see, I had just set up a website, in which I will take challenges, whether they be spin in circles till I puke, run through the shopping centre screaming, flashing a passing car, getting two people together, or stealing a teacher's toupee. And, I had my handy cameraman Suigetsu filming it all – with permission from the principal, aka my dad – to post on the internet.

I couldn't wait until my first challenge! It was going to be awesome!

I'm an action junkie, which my friends found out the hard way. Ah… many bruises… a broken arm on my part.

I dialled Ino's number. After a few minutes, she picked up. "Hello?" She asked tiredly.

"Hey Ino, it's Sakura."

"Oh, hey Sak! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just finished with the website, so I thought I'd call you."

Three… two… one…

"OH MY GOD, IS IT UP?!" She screamed. God, she was slow.

I grinned. "Yup! It's ready for anyone who wants to challenge me. Suigetsu and I are going to get the opening blog film tomorrow, and hopefully I will get a good challenge soon, and after a little while, I shall RULE THE WORLD!!" She knew I was kidding, obviously. It was just my crazy sense of humour.

"…_Riiight_… Good luck with that." Ah… love her.

"You can be my minion, if you like. Control all the young duckies."

"Uh… duckies?"

I sighed in exasperation. "You know! Duckies! The ones _below_ the minions, but _above_ the followers and the peasants. This is simple stuff, Ino! Stay with me!"

"Hmm… have you been drinking mocha again?"

I looked around shiftily. "…_Maaaybe_…"

She sighed. "How many?"

"…Just three!"

"With caramel?"

"…Yes…"

"Oh god. I feel sorry for your dad."

I laughed. "Yes, well, once he saw me on the second one, he barricaded himself within his study, and refuses to come out now."

She laughed. "Well, I would too. You're scary on caffeine. Especially when there is caramel involved."

"Indeed. So, are you going to post me a challenge or what?"

"Hmm… sure. I'll do it later, I'm wiped. I'm just waiting at the bus stop, I only got off from work a few minutes before you called me."

"Ahh, that would be why you're tired."

"Yeah. That's what happens when you start school at 7:30 and finish at one, then have to go to work at two, and finish at eight."

"Ouch, tough. Well, I'll leave you alone and I can continue working on my world domination plans."

"Mmkay… Ciao."

"_Tata darling_."

We hung up and I dialled the next number on my to-do-list. None other than my crazy, water obsessed, silver haired, sharp teethed man awaited me on the other end.

"Yo, Sak!" He practically yelled over the phone. "Have you finished the site yet?"

I grinned yet again. "Yapok! It's all ready to go, practically begging for our first video to be added." Don't mind my odd yes, I do that often.

"Sweet! I'll make sure to bring Jasper tomorrow, so we can get as much footage as we can, and I'll remind Shikamaru to bring Emmett so we can begin to edit it to our liking." Our group had an odd fetish for naming inanimate objects, and the names we had grabbed from Twilight were for Shikamaru's hi-tech laptop (made especially for video editing) and Suigetsu's camera. Just for your information, my bank card's name is Edward, to tie in with the theme. Haha, I got the best one!

"Great! So, front gate at… seven? Get a head start?"

He made a groan. "So early?"

"Damn well so early! If we want to get as much footage as we can, then we need to start early. It's just one day."

He sighed. "Fine." He grumbled. "But you better be ready to work your little ass off, and not procrastinate to the point of idiocy, like always."

I scoffed. "Me? A _procrastinator_?! How dare you! I would _never_!" I tried to sound offended while still having a giant smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes. "_Suure_. Whatever. Remember, if I'm getting up this damn early, then you will be running, screaming, laughing, and most definitely hurting by first bell. ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?!"

I saluted to the phone. "YES SIR!"

"Good!" Then he hung up.

God I have weird friends.

**XxX**

Suigetsu looked like shit, leaning against the front gate, droopy eyelids and all. Shikamaru… well, he was seemingly dead, splayed out on the pathway. Poor guy.

He never stood a chance.

Oh well. I kicked him in the side. "Wake up, lazy ass! We have filming to do!"

The dead man waved a hand. "You don't need me to do that… I'm just the special effects… Why am I here, anyway? You won't need me till at least lunch."

I thought about it, he had a good point. But, I was a woman. AND WOMEN ARE NEVER WRONG!!

"Too bad! GetupgetupgetupGETUP!!" I yelled, kicking him a few more times.

He moaned and swatted his hand at me uselessly, before rolling onto his belly.

I glared lightly, before taking matters into my own hands. Grinning evilly, I gestured to Suigetsu to begin filming. He raised a silver eyebrow, but did so. The little red light came on and I sprung into action. In one quick movement I leaned down and gave him the Sakura Special. I grabbed a fistful of his boxers (that were showing just above his pants, like all other guys this age) and yanked them up as high as they could.

He let out an undignified yelp and jumped to his feet. I turned and began to sprint down the pathway as fast as my little, unfit legs could take me, laughing like a maniac the entire way. For a lazy fucker, he sure was fast. He caught up to me pretty easily, tackling me onto the grass, attacking me by form of tickling. I was a very ticklish person by nature. I began to scream, writhing on the ground more than a worm who just saw a hungry axolotl eyeing him.

Haha, you should see those buggers. It sort of the look you get when playing with a slinkee. Very funny stuff.

Suigetsu caught the whole thing on film, and even though he was laughing hard, he managed to keep the camera pretty still, thanks to many years practice. Bless his soul.

Finally Shikamaru got back up, leaving me gasping on the ground. I glared up at him weakly. "You suck, Mr. Pineapple."

He shrugged. "Payback for the wedgie."

There was a beep as Suigetsu put the camera back on standby. He grinned down at us, showing a lot of his sharp teeth. "Excellent footage! Hilarious!"

We both glared at him. "Glad you find our pain funny."

"Hey, you started it Sakura. And you told me to record it."

I sighed and sat up. "Good point. Okay, let's get as much as we can before we have to go to class."

We spent the next fifteen minutes running around like idiots, posing on trashcans, jumping into bushes, running screaming through a small crowd of footie guys, and re-enacting YMCA. Don't ask me why, but it seemed fun at the time.

Finally, the first bell went. We all walked off to our first class, English B. Yeah, I didn't think Suigetsu had it in him either. We all know that Shikamaru is just a freaking smart ass already.

The steps up the Harris Centre always looked evil to me. I was going to fall down these one of these days, and no doubt Suigetsu would get it on film, that bastard. We climbed up both flights and threw our bags down on the rack outside the classroom. Mr. Umino was already inside so we traipsed in and sat at the back in our usual seats.

The class was generally boring, we were doing a simple book study. Naturally, they had to choose one that was set in Australia, because we just _have_ to stay in touch with our own country. Bleagh. Give me a break. At least the writer had blown it up with a nuclear war, that always made things fun.

We spent majority of the lesson planning how the advertisement video would be set up, and thinking up other crazy stuff for us to be put into the intervals throughout the duration of… whatever the hell it is we're doing.

Suigetsu was in my next class too as well as another of our small group Neji, whereas Shikamaru had his Ancient History class. So, we walked him to his class in the G6 building because it was on the way, and then walked off to the Science building for Biology. Our teacher, Mr. Jiraiya (it was his first name, but his brother and sister work here too, so they all go by their first names) always seemed to be ever so slightly perverted-beyond-all-reason. But I had yet to prove that theory…

We bounced into the undercover area beside the hydroponic courtyard to stash our bags. A few of the more popular people looked at us like we were freaks, but hey, we're pretty used to it by now. We've been getting those looks for as long as I could remember.

Neji was already waiting with his books and pencil case, looking just like the little nerdy ballerina princess he was.

…Okay, okay, so he wasn't a ballerina princess. But he did dance, if that counts. He did breakdancing and shuffle, in a group with Kiba, Suigetsu and Gaara's brother Kankuro. Oh yes, they _would_ be used in my great project. I cackled evilly. In my head, of course. I mean, as if I would do that _out loud_! Geez… the _nerve_!

Neji leaned over to me. "Oi, Sakura," he whispered, "you're cackling out loud."

…Oh. Well, uh… _this_ is awkward…

I blushed a little and punched Neji in the shoulder. "Quiet you." I hissed. Suigetsu laughed from behind his camera. _Of course_ he had to have caught that. He just sucks that way, doesn't he?

I was already starting to regret starting this project.

Mr. Jiraiya appeared from out of… wherever the hell teachers appear from. It was an anomaly.

Sadly, we weren't able to steal the back seat (damn footie boys…) so we sat in the middle. It sucked because there was a fish tank with cool black-and-dark-grey-stripy fish to play with there.

Mr. Jiraiya spent majority of the lesson yelling at the student mucking around, but in between, he actually did his job and discussed our new subject, biomes. We had touched on them before, but never really gone into full detail. I actually took _notes _for once! I hardly ever did that. I had an odd ability, where I soaked things up like a sponge when I was in a state of half-deadness. So majority of the time I just napped in classes and I just basked in the knowledge.

Wafting… _wafting_…

Anyway.

Today I was much too hyped up to be able to rest, so I had to try and take notes. I tried, at least. There was at least a page of scribbles (I have horrid writing), so I counted it as a job well done by the time lunch came around. We all jumped up and stuffed our things back into our bags, before hopping off to the cafeteria.

Okay, so it was a tuckshop, but I prefer to call it a cafeteria. It's much more eloquent, and it's technically called the 'Creeker Café', so I have just reason.

Haha… did anyone else notice that I sounded smart in that last sentence?

We managed to get into the first… thirty people in the line, so we made it through pretty fast. We walked into the narrow space of which we could scavenge for food, and grabbed our various necessities. I grabbed my usual water and salad (damn they make good salads), and Suigetsu and Neji both grabbed chicken burgers. The school doesn't mean to brag, but the chicken burgers… (_drool)_…

We paid and walked back to the science block, where our group sat. Suigetsu was already into his burger, stealing some of my water at different intervals. I let him go, because a water-deprived Suigetsu was _not_ a happy Suigetsu.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Gaara and Shikamaru were all waiting for us already. Ino was happily munching on a sandwich, Tenten was drinking juice and Hinata was for some reason… eating what seems to be sugar cubes… _right_…

Shikamaru looked up from his laptop when we approached and held out his hand. Suigetsu handed over the camera bag automatically and our resident genius set to work. He plugged in the camera and paused for a moment, before sticking some earphones in his ears and starting to press a lot of buttons, and touching a lot of keys. I was pretty good at computers myself, but I had no idea what to do with this kind of stuff.

We heard a shout, and lo behold, there was the last of our group, Kiba. He was running for us at full speed, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey guys!" He yelled. We waved half-heartedly.

When he reached us he threw himself down next to Tenten and grabbed my bottle. Must everyone steal my water?! He took a long drink, a little bit dribbling down his chin. He finally stopped, handing me back my bottle, now empty. I felt like crying a little. I _liked_ my water!

"Why the hell're you so excited?" Asked Suigetsu.

Kiba shrugged. "I just got out of Maths. That always makes me happy. And I heard that you got the site set up!"

I nodded. "Yup! OLF is up!"

Tenten looked at me. "…OLF? What the hell is that?"

I sighed and shook my head. "God Tenten, you should know by now. OLF! Oh, for the Love of Fangirl! My new project!"

"Oh, you mean that challenge thing?"

I nodded. "Yuppers! Suigetsu is my cameraman, and Shika is the tech guy. All of you are my accomplices!"

"…So we're going to be on the internet, for everyone to laugh at us…?"

I nodded, grinning. "That's the plan!"

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay!"

I just love my friends like that; they accept complete and utter public humiliation like it was a decision between 'to cookie, or _not_ to cookie'. And it was _always_ to cookie. That cookie was going DOWN!!

Shikamaru threw the camera bag back to Suigetsu. "Done uploading." He muttered, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

I grinned evilly. "Excellent! So now is time for the introductions… stuff! Suigetsu, get set up. Everyone else, front and centre!"

Grumbling, they all got to their feet. Ino scratched the back of her head tiredly. "So… what do we do?"

I shrugged. "How the hell should I know?! Just, say your name, why you're a retard, why they need to give us challenges, and… I dunno! Shika, what do you think we should do?"

He shrugged. I deadpanned. "Well, aren't you helpful." I sighed. "Okay, let's try this, and hopefully we won't make complete fools of ourselves."

Hinata raised her hand timidly. "Um… isn't that kind of the point?" She asked quietly.

I thought. "True… okay, let's just not stuff up, okay?"

They nodded.

Suigetsu opened up his camera. Shikamaru handed him a cable so that he would have footage on the laptop too, to check everything was going good. "Okay, we're recording in…" He raised his fingers counting down from three.

3… 2… 1…

The red light went on. It sucked we weren't allowed to swear…

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the first ever episode of OLF, Oh for the Love of Fangirl! I am Sakura Haruno, the front man of OLF, and these are my minions!" I waved behind me at the others. They sounded cheers of varying enthusiasm. "We have started up this website just so all you out there can send us messages of stuff to do, and the good ones, we will do, and video for you sadistic pleasure! We're doing this, because we are bored. Simply that. Alrighty then, I will stop talking and let the other's introduce themselves. Take it away!" I walked off screen.

Ino was first. She jumped up into the front, waving like crazy to the camera. "Heyyy everyone! I am Ino Yamanaka, and I'm here to make everything just that much sexier!" She winked for good measure. "Uhh… I shall be doing a lot of the… seducing, and… stuff… and you better send us in some cool stuff for me to do, or I won't be very happy! And… that's pretty much it!" She posed a little and jumped over to meet me.

I just looked at her like she was an idiot. "Cough_slut_cough!" I whispered. She just glared at me a little. "You know you want it!" She retorted quietly.

Tenten was next. "Yo! I'm Tenten, and I am the pro stuntwoman! I'll be doing all the stuff these idiots are too chicken to do, and just to generally be an absolute idiot! And just between you and me, I am also a champion matchmaker! You better send us challenges, or we wasted a hell of a lot of time and randomness for nothing! So please, don't do that to us. I mean, c'mon, look at what you have reduced poor Shikamaru to!"

Suigetsu panned to Shikamaru, who was still sitting, tapping away at the laptop. He soon noticed that we were concentrated on him and looked up from his work. He raised an eyebrow. "No comment." He growled, loud enough for the camera to pick up. "I am so deleting this footage!"

Suigetsu panned back to Tenten. She had her hands clutched together by her chest, shaking her head. "That poor boy…" She walked off screen.

Kiba's turn! He jumped up and posed like a gangster. "Yo. I'm Ki-dogga, and…" he laughed, waving his hand. "Nah, nah. I'm kidding. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I _am_ the gangsta injection of this group. Well, Swig ain't that bad either, but it's really all me. I'll be doing all the stunts too, and infiltrating the footie team is my specialty! Not to mention, I can shuffle." He showed off, sliding around in a way that always confused me to hell. I had no idea how the hell they did it, but somehow they did. "Send me some cool stuff to do, 'kay?"

He slid off screen. Gaara stepped forward. "I am Gaara." There was a pause, then he walked off. Neji and Hinata (the only two left on screen) sweatdropped.

Hinata stepped forward timidly. "Uh… I am Hinata… and I… uh… I'm just here because Sakura made me. Please send us things to do. Thank you." She bowed and walked off screen.

Neji finally walked up. "I am Neji, Hinata's cousin. I also can shuffle, as well as breakdance. But of course, so can Swig and Kiba. I am the brains, really. I can get into other people's minds, manipulate them as I please. So, if you want me to mess with someone, do challenge us."

He walked off screen and I saw my queue. I grinned at the camera. "Okay! So, you have met _most_ of the crew, but you have yet to meet our cameraman, and you only saw a little of our tech guy. So, Suigetsu, give me that camera."

"Hell no!"

I glared. "Suigetsu…" I growled.

He sighed. "Fine." There was a jumble about and in a moment, I was in control.

I laughed evilly and panned around in a circle. "Sweet! I AM GOD!! FEAR MEH!!" After a few more moments (they just let me go, they don't want to get caught in the collateral) I calmed down and put it on Suigetsu. "Alrighty! Swig, start talking!"

He scratched the back of his head timidly. "Well, I'm more used to being _behind _the camera, but… well, I'm Suigetsu Houzuki and I, as you have been told before, I am a breakdancer and shuffler, and I am a stuntman too. Majority of the time I will not be seen, as I am doing all the video-ising. So… yeah. Send us stuff, so I have something to record on my new camera, which Sakura is currently holding, and will most likely break in her hands. Okay, that's all I got."

"Do the worm!"

He looked over at our group. "_Thank you_, Tenten. Fine." He wormed out.

I panned to Shikamaru. "Oi, Shika! Introduce yourself!"

He glared up at me. "This is so troublesome."

"I don't care, do it!"

He sighed. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and I'm the tech guy. I'm the one who makes everything look good. I'm pretty good at formulating the plans we will be using. I like clouds." He looked back to his laptop (Emmett), not looking back again.

I flipped the little camera screen thingy around and then turned the camera, so I was filming and seeing myself. "Okay peoples! That's all of us for intros, so you better send us some stuff, okay? WE ARE BORED!!" I grinned again and passed Jasper back to his owner.

We all got in a group around Shikamaru and waved, again with varying amounts of enthusiasm. Finally the red light switched off.

…

…

"Dude, that was GAY." Growled Gaara. Neji nodded in agreement.

I waved a hand at them. "Ahh shut it. It was the best we could do on short notice, alright?! We'll get better as we go along!"

As if by divine intervention, the bell went. We all packed up, grabbed our bags and headed off to assembly.

**XxX**

I stared at my laptop screen with pride. Tears were in my eyes, and I sniffled a few times. It was up. The video. After many, _many _hours of hard work (on Shikamaru's part), it was finally complete and on the great worldwide web. And my school's website too. But who the hell actually _used_ that?!

**XxX**

**OKAY!! There is the first chapter! I know it's not much, actually it is quite… craplike. But hey, I think I got the message across, right?**

**I want you to send me challenges, for the idiots that I control to do. BWAHAHAHAHA!! **

**Please?**

**My only guidelines for this is no character death, this IS a SasuSaku (though one or the other can still one time pairing with another), no GaaLee, no ShikaTema, no other really weird pairings. You can request it, and I will think about it, but I cannot promise anything.**

**Yaoi pairings do not bother me at all, in fact I encourage them, but try to lay low on the Yuri. I'm not against it, I just find it hard to write.**

**So yes, I will be waiting for someone to PLEASE write something for me to do, as I am a very unoriginal person.**

**Shankyooo!**


End file.
